ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Jinx, You Owe Me a Soda
Jinx! You owe me a soda! DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything mentioned on this page, including the Teen Titan characters. I only should take credit for the plot line. Thanks. ---- A warm, sunny day brought out our beloved Titans to their favorite pizza place for lunch. As they sat down, Raven looked over near the intersection; the same intersection where the Titans had been beaten silly by a small group of HIVE students, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. She still wondered how those three managed to defeat them without a warning. They had everyone on their team there initially, but it all began to fall apart after the HIVE group leader, Jinx, yelled, "Attack Pattern Alpha!" The Titans were taken by surprise and didn't stand a chance. They beat them afterwards just outside their tower, but that first impression still left a mark. Robin, noticing Raven wasn't trying to get her pizza choice into the heavy discussion the other titans were having, asked her, "Hey, what's up? Everything okay?" "Yeah. I was just thinking about when we first met Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth and how they kicked our butts straight out of the street," she said, turning away from the intersection and facing Robin. "I think they won because they had Slade guiding them," Robin replied. "Perhaps it is due to this, 'Attack Pattern Alpha' that they succeeded in defeating us. We do not have such attack patterns with names," Starfire suggested. "Nah, we were just having a bad day," said Beast Boy. Cyborg agreed by nodding, but then was distracted by the steaming, large pizza that was headed towards their table. "YESSSS! Our food is here!" Cyborg hollered. He immediately tore one slice of the "all meat experience" side of the pizza that he was just dying to have. The other side consisted of a vegetarian style pizza, especially for Beast Boy or whoever didn't want to eat all that meat. Each Titan took their own choice of pizza and in no time had finished the entire thing. "Well, we should probably get going. We need to start combat practice in case Slade shows up again. We haven't seen him since Raven's prophecy was completed," Robin remarked. "Agreed. Let's go," replied Raven in her usual dead pan voice. "Hold up." A girl about Raven's height walked up to their table just as they were about to leave. "What do you want, Jinx," asked Raven, even it didn't sound like a question. "I want to join your team." ---- Author's Note -''' Hope you enjoy my first fan fiction about Teen Titans! Next chapter is on its way. '''Reviews would be great thanks! Please no hate though! ---- Chapter 2: A Reason Why ---- Jinx, you owe me a soda! Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, even though I wish with all my heart I did. ---- A girl about Raven's height walked up to their pizza table just as the titans were about to leave. '' "''What do you want, Jinx," asked Raven, even it didn't sound like a question. "I want to join your team." '' ---- "WHAT?" exclaimed each and every titan. "JINX! Hehehe, you all owe me a soda," snickered Beast Boy, probably not understanding that Jinx was serious. "I'm not kidding. You heard me. I want to to join Titans West," she said seriously. Raven had never took too much of a liking to Jinx, ever since that fateful day where they were fighting and Jinx said, "You fight like a boy." That prompted Raven to always want to take her down. And now, she wanted to be a part of the team, or so she said. "What makes you think that you can just saunter up to us and be a part of the team?" Raven demanded. "Yeah, just two years ago you were out kicking our butts! Even though you're an honorary titan now doesn't necessarily mean we trust you completely!" Beast Boy shouted. Jinx scoffed, having already anticipated this response. "What about Terra? You were going to let her back into the Titans if she made it, right? You guys all trusted her. You tried to rescue her after you realized she was Slade's apprentice. You gave her chances. Why won't you give me a chance? I'm on your side now, remember?" After all, Jinx was spot on about Terra. Beast Boy sank back into his chair as he recollected in his mind the life of the girl he once loved. "We need to get to know you better. Just because you're on the good side doesn't mean you can't be a double agent, sent to destroy us from within," Robin firmly said. "But what if she is telling the truth? Perhaps she wants to live her days as a hero. After all, she did assist us in battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. May we please give her a chance, Robin?" Starfire asked. "Fine," turning back to Jinx. "You get one chance. And if you try something that we think is villainous, we're kicking you off. Understand?" stated Robin. "Understood." "Good. Now let's head back to the tower to start training," said Cyborg. "Right. And Raven, I have a job for you when we get back," Robin requested. "Sure." A few minutes later, Raven walked up to Jinx and said, "Come on. We're going to the Tower." "Okay, well let's go join the other titans in the T-ca-" As she was saying "car", Raven took Jinx's hand and both of them flew into the sky. Jinx, not used to flying, yelled, "AAAAAHHHH!" as she soared through the air, holding onto Raven's hand for dear life. Raven, hearing Jinx's screams, sighed as she headed toward the tower. She looked down and saw the other Titans getting into Cyborg's car and then driving to the Tower using the bridge that Cyborg built for his "baby". Raven flew up to the tower's rooftop and set herself and Jinx down, who instantly got onto her knees and hugged the ground. "Oh, solid ground, or floor. Either way, I love you!" Jinx exclaimed. She got up and recollected herself. "Okay, first, let's see how well you battle," Raven said. "But wait," Jinx objected, "you've already seen me battle so you should know that I can fight." "I insist. Do you want to be on this team?" Jinx sighed and agreed to the battle. "Okay. Today, we fight with powers. Tomorrow, just hand to hand combat," Raven instructed. Jinx accepted and battle commenced. ---- '''Chapter 3: A Battle and a Story' ---- Disclaimer - '''I don't own the Teen Titans as usual. Too Bad. I do not intend to profit from any of my stories or anyting. The original creators should take credit for the creation of the Titans. ---- We approached the old crumbling building and walked around, searching for someone or something. I knew Robin was looking for Slade. "Friends! Please pause! I hear something!" Starfire noticed. We all froze and held our breaths. I looked around at all my fellow Titans, of course lingering on Robin. He didn't seem to notice, or care. Out of nowhere, two exploding discs came out of the corner of my right eye. I was able to catch a glimpse of a disc before it exploded near Beast boy. It had Slade's symbol on it. I knew for sure Slade was up to something. He jumped out from the smoke and used his Bo staff to hit Cyborg like a baseball bat. Cyborg was still blinded by the smoke and fell black with a grunt. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and attempted to claw at Slade's bronze face. Slade easily avoided the attack and jabbed Beast Boy the tiger in the face. Starbolts in the air blinded everyone's vision. I shielded my eyes from the bright light. Slade took that opportunity to bash me in the stomach. "Ugh!" I yelled, clenching my stomach. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I put some of my power and self into a nearby rock and hurled it at the villain. To my extreme surprise, he caught it effortlessly and threw the boulder straight back at me. My eyes widened as I realized what had happened. I didn't have enough time to react so I just stayed there levitating with my mouth slightly open before Robin rushed in and pushed me out of harm's way. We rolled a few times on the ground before coming to a stop. We both were breathing heavily. His sweet breath was warm on my skin. The corners of my lips started to turn up into a smile, but then he said, "That could have been bad," and got up from me. He reached out his gloved hand and helped me up. "Where's Slade?" I firmly asked. "I don't know, but we'll find him," he responded, taking a quick second to look at me. We stood back to back in anxious poses, just waiting for something to happen. And then, it did. There was a screech from the other side of the area, promptly followed by a small explosion. Robin and I instantly whipped our heads towards the disturbance. "Who or what was that?" he wondered out loud. "It sounded like Beast Boy!" Just then, a scream and another explosion occurred, this time from the opposite side of the dark room. I felt small vibrations in the floor through my feet. "That was Cyborg!" I realized. "That means Slade's plan is to target each one of us and bring us down individually!" Robin agreed. "We have to stop him before we all go down!" We started running across the area towards the last explosion. "I just hope we're not too late," he solemnly said. As we ran, another explosion sounded but beforehand, there was a strange shot like noise. I couldn't tell what it was. Robin paused for a bit, obviously confused with the situation. "What is Slade doing? He's never done anything like this before," he pondered. "Well whatever he's doing, it's working. Robin, we're the only ones left not captured," I told him. "Let's keep going. Stay with me," the Boy Wonder instructed. "I intend to." After only a few steps, the ground beneath our feet opened up and swallowed us. ---- '''Author's Note - '''Please Review! Constructive Criticism is greatly welcomed! Comments and questions are also welcome. ---- '''Chapter 4: The Girls and the Powder ---- Jinx, you owe me a soda! Ch 4 Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans as usual. Author's Note – 'This chapter and the following chapters were inspired by two of my good friends, '''darkness168 '(thanks Julia!)and 'Vanessa Gordon '(thanks Veronica!). Thanks for the big help! ---- Throughout the entire time Jinx was trying to join the Titans, an alien was getting her hands on some forbidden alien technology. Blackfire headed to a high school in search of something, or someone. Blackfire brought over a capsule full of silver powder. She pulled the girl out of class at lunch. "Unhand me! Who are you and what do you want with me?" the girl demanded, pulling her arm away from Blackfire. Blackfire opened the capsule and threw some of the silver powder onto the confused girl. "Terra, is it?" Blackfire asked. "Yeah?" Terra looked around and down at herself. "Aaaah! Where am I? Why am I wearing this? Why am I not working for Slade and wearing his uniform? What's going on?" she demanded. "How much do you remember of your life?" Blackfire wondered. "Um, well, I'm Slade's apprentice and I hate the Titans." Blackfire smiled wickedly. "Perfect." The Titans were in their obstacle course when Robin got a call from the Jump City Police saying that there were two people destroying the city downtown. The Titans rushed down. Raven flew holding Robin, Beast Boy as a pterodactyl carrying Cyborg, and Starfire with Jinx. They all landed on the street. They looked over and saw two people, one flying and one on a floating rock. Starfire gasped and Beast Boy, in shock, said, "No way." Out of the dust emerged Terra and Blackfire. "Terra?" all the Titans except Jinx exclaimed. "Hey guys, miss me?" Terra greeted the Titans just as she did that fateful day she had first attacked the Titans as Slade's apprentice. Now the Titans saw her with Slade's symbol replaced by a "T". "Aren't you our friend? Don't you remember us?" Beast Boy asked frantically. "Wait, she shouldn't have her powers," Raven realized. Blackfire held up the capsule of powder and smiled at Starfire. Starfire gasped. "Friends! Terra's memory has been replenished! That capsule has forbidden Tamaranian powder concealed inside!" Starfire explained. "So Terra should remember us!" Cyborg hoped. "Haha," Blackfire cackled. "You wish. You see, Terra didn't remember you. I sprinkled a little of this pure magic on her, replenishing her memory to the point of when she hates you. Now, she's with me. You guys don't stand a chance." "Enough chit chat," Robin said, "Titans GO!" ---- '''Chapter 5: A Final Fight ---- Jinx, you owe me a soda ch 5 Disclaimer – '''I own nothing of the Teen Titans. This chapter, again, was inspired by '''darkness168 and''' Vanessa Gordon'''. Thanks! Terra was the first to attack the Titans by hurling a large round boulder towards the cluster of heroes, again, the same way she first did before. The titans burst into action. Cyborg shot his loaded sonic cannon at Terra, sweeping to hit Blackfire, who was shooting starbolts at Starfire, of course. Terra dodged and then lunged at Robin. She got back onto her rock and levitated it up a bit. Beast Boy, who had been hiding as a spider on her rock, reverted back into his human form. He clambered up onto her rock. "What are you doing? We're friends, remember?" he asked. "No, I don't remember, remember?" She punched him in the face. Beast Boy landed on the ground with a thud. "Ugh. I hate déjà vu," he complained. Starfire flew around the clear blue sky firing starbolts at her evil sister. Blackfire attacked her with a bus. "Aaaah!" Starfire screamed as she plummeted to the ground. "Ugh," she groaned on the floor. Robin ran in front of Jinx and threw explosive disks at Terra. "It's okay, Robin. I can fend for myself," Jinx insisted. Robin leapt away, taking out his telescopic bo staff. "Wait!" yelled Jinx, "What are their powers?" Beast Boy took the initiative. "Terra's a geomancer, meaning she can control the earth and its types, like mud and stuff," he explained, dodging some starbolts of both green and purple. "Blackfire is Starfire's sister so she's just like her but purple," Cyborg described. "But much more devious," added Raven in a deadpan voice. Jinx created a large energy wave and threw it at Blackfire. Blackfire was still fighting her alien sister and only glanced at Jinx. She mistook Jinx's energy ball for one her starbolts she had launched at her sister. The energy exploded upon impact. Blackfire hadn't expected anything to actually hit her since she thought she was supremely better than her sister and the other Titans. She didn't put her guard up or anything. She simply took the attack and flew yards away; the other side of the street. "Good work, Jinx!" Robin congratulated. "Now help me with Terra," he instructed. "All the help in the world won't let you win now," Terra warned. "Sister, please! We must stop this rivalry immediately!" Starfire pleaded. "Haha, sister dear. Why should I stop? I never liked you and all of your little Earth friends," Blackfire said while holding Starfire's hands behind her back. Starfire struggled to get free. Blackfire laughed, loving to see her little sis struggle opposing her. Starfire stopped wriggling against her sister and realized something. "You are jealous of me, Blackfire. I have friends that trust me and respect me. You are a criminal. You cannot be trusted. You do not have friends that love you for who you are." Blackfire, enraged, kicked Starfire in the back as hard as she could. "I don't need friends. Friends are for people who are weak and cannot fend for themselves. Therefore, I do not need friends. I am not weak like you, sister dear." Starfire rose from the ground and flew up to meet her sister's eyes. She easily crossed her arms over her chest. "Friends bring you happiness and joy. I believe that is why I can fly faster than you. Of course you have noticed, yes?" Starfire inquired. "So what if you can fly faster than me? I am still stronger than you." "I must disagree, sister. Our strength is powered by boundless confidence. My friends support me through the hard times." "Ugh! I don't need you or friends! I have myself!" Blackfire insisted. "Do you not grow tire of this?" Starfire asked. "I, I don't know," Blackfire contemplated. After a few seconds, she replied. "Nah!" and shot Starfire with a beam from her eyes. "Ugh!" Starfire exclaimed, not expecting that answer from Blackfire. Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon at Terra a few feet away and saw Starfire fall. He rushed out and caught her. He put her on the ground adjacent to his feet and shot his sonic cannon at Blackfire. Blackfire braced herself but the blast still sent her flying. By this time, all the titans were worn out and tired of fighting. Everyone wanted it to end. All but two. "This won't end until I defeat you, Titans!" Terra yelled. She threw a cluster of small rocks at Jinx. Jinx dodged them by back flipping rapidly in various directions, never a rock making contact. She aimed a handful of hexes at Terra. Terra put up a rock shield to protect herself, but Jinx's hexes caused her shield to crumble on top of her. "Jinx! Great work!" Robin acknowledged. Terra rose from the rock debris and threw the rocks around her and aimed them at Raven, who was next to Robin. Raven put up her black energy dome shield over herself and Robin. "We need to defeat her! This has gone on long enough!" Raven demanded. "You're right. I got it." With that, Jinx jumped in front of Terra smiling. She jumped up, spun, and kicked Terra in the face. "Aaagh!" Terra yelled. Clutching her face, she got back up, although feeling a little woozy. Jinx took the opportunity to yell, "Raven! Now!" "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shot a huge energy beam straight at Terra's chest. Terra collapsed backwards, moaning, eyes closed. "Yeah! Nice going Jinx!" Cyborg hollered, giving her a high five. "Awesome!" Beast Boy and Robin agreed. "Glorious, friend Jinx!" Starfire exclaimed. "Oh, it wasn't just me. Raven helped a lot," Jinx insisted. "Wow. Maybe you do belong on this team after all," Raven said, to everyone's surprise. "Raven is absolutely correct," Robin concurred. "Come on; let's head back to the tower. We have something to show you at home." As he said that, the Jump City Police department arrived. "Hey Titans, thanks a lot for the help. Taking down these two super powered criminals by ourselves would be extremely difficult. Thanks a lot, as usual," the commander said. Back in the Tower's common room, Robin gathered everybody for a special meeting. "We're here today to give something." He took out a brand new Titan's communicator that had a small "J" inscribed on the back. "Really? No way! Me? A teen titan?" she asked excitedly. "Of course. You earned it," Raven consented. "Wow this is awesome you guys!" Jinx burst out while running to each Titan and embracing them. At last, approached Raven. Knowing better than hugging her, she simply stuck out her hand. "It's okay," she said as she gave Jinx a hug. The screen blinked and a video feed showing Dr. Light attempting to rob a jewelry store. "Well, it looks like you have your first mission as a true Titan, Jinx," Robin commented. "Yeah, I guess I do," she said, grinning wildly. "Come on. Let's go," Raven said, pulling her out of the room, smiling along with her. The End Author's Note – Thank you so much for reading my first complete fan fiction story ever! I'm incredibly surprised it actually got anywhere. Reviews are extremely welcomed. - NHM Category:Fan-episode